Lost In A Web
by OpteiiFlyer
Summary: Tavros walks down a forest trail only to be sneaked up on by a lonely Vriska.


While being lost, a black haired boy walks down a long trail in a forest. The name of this boy is Tavros Nitram. While walking down this trail, Tavros keeps hearing strange sounds from far away, sounds of a girl giggling almost. A little paranoid of the sounds, Tavros begins to walk faster and faster until he starts to run. The giggling sounds like it gets closer and closer with every step he takes. Scared out of his mind, Tavros accidently trips and falls to the ground and lays there waiting for whom ever it was chasing him to finally catch up. Tavros, looking up, sees a girl with long silky smooth black hair and glasses, the girl looks familiar, but he can't place is finger on who she is. She smiles at him.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" The black haired girl says poking at the head of Tavros.

"Uh…excuse me miss…were you the one following me?" Tavros looks down from the very pretty girl, trying not to seem too mesmerized by her beauty.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that was me, though, I didn't expect you to trip and fall…or run at all for that matter…sorry." The black haired girl tilts her head with a smile that instantly melts Tavros insides. The girl then gets on the ground with Tavros and stares at him.

"No it's uh…alright; I shouldn't have been so clumsy." Tavros smiles back at the girl. He pokes her head back and she giggles. "I'm Tavros, uh…Tavros Nitram." He says, slightly blushing.

"Nice to meet you Tavros, I'm Vriska, uh…Vriska Serket." She says, obviously mocking Tavros' stutter, but he doesn't mind since she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

Tavros quickly realizes that he looks stupid just staring at Vriska. He gets up and brushes himself off while offering Vriska a hand up. She takes his hand, "My, my, what a gentleman." She says as she leans in and kisses his cheek. Tavros quickly steps back and fumbles on his feet. No one has ever shown any interest in Tavros so this was definitely a big change to him. Not knowing how to respond to Vriska's affection, he just looks down and holds his cheek.

Vriska finds this very cute and takes his hand and pulls him towards her giving him a sincere hug. Tavros quickly reddens in the face but hugs her back. She loves the reactions that Tavros is giving her gestures. She wonders just how far she can take it before he finally breaks. "So Tavros, do you have a girlfriend?" Vriska says with a smile.

"W-what? I..uh..um...no..no I don't." Tavros is trying his best to stand his ground and look straight at Vriska, but she is making it very hard for him with how pretty she is.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this." Vriska quickly pushes herself on Tavros and kisses him on the lips. Tavros is freaking out but after a couple seconds he becomes comfortable and kisses back. The two find a bench on the abandoned trail and continue. Vriska puts her arms around his neck and starts to get more violent with her mouth, using her tongue. Tavros, up for the challenge, starts to use his too. This startles Vriska and it becomes a battle of the tongues. Vriska places her hands on Tavros' lap and Tavros places his on her hips. Vriska didn't think Tavros would compete with her; Vriska pulls away and cracks a smile. Tavros has his tongue hanging out, panting, obviously not done with Vriska's mouth. Tavros pulls Vriska in gently and starts to nip and kiss her neck. This sends Vriska into a whimpering fit and it drives Tavros even more. He even starts to nibble a little, making Vriska wet. Vriska is running her hands through his hair and grinding her crotch against Tavros' knee panting louder and louder. Tavros starts to groan a little knowing Vriska is using his knee to masturbate. Tavros brings his hands down to Vriska's hips and he slowly starts to put his hand up Vriska's shirt, slowly massaging her stomach and hips. Vriska gets even wetter at how warm his hands are and starts to move faster on his knee. "T-Tavros, t…touch me…more…" Vriska lets out between each moan. Tavros complies and moves his hand up more to notice that she's not wearing a bra, so he places a hand on her breast and starts to pull and twist Vriska's nipple. She gets louder and louder with every movement Tavros makes. Vriska then places her hand right on Tavros' pants where his dick is. She starts to stroke the outside of his pants making Tavros place his head against Vriska's chest and breathe heavily. Tavros raises Vriska's shirt enough to expose her breasts. Tavros then places his lips on her stiff nipples, kissing and licking until Vriska grabs the back of his head and forces his head against her boob so he starts to suck and bite a little. Vriska is now full on moaning and is losing control. She takes her shirt off and places it on the ground in front of the bench; she gets on her knees, on the shirt, and starts to undo Tavros' pants. She pulls them down and presses her face against the outside of Tavros' boxers. "Vrisk…a…c'mon…don't tease…me…" Tavros' slings his head back as Vriska pulls out his dick and starts to suck the head while stroking his shaft. Tavros grabs the back of Vriska's head indicating that he wants her to take his bone deeper. She complies and in one swift movement, takes his whole member. Tavros lets out a loud grunt at the pleasure he feels with his dick hitting the back of Vriska's throat. While giving Tavros head, Vriska undoes her pants and slides them off revealing cute spider web designed panties. Her panties are soaked and she begins to play with herself, sliding her finger up and down her pussy. Moving her head back and forth, Tavros leans down and grabs Vriska by the hips and puts her in his lap, he moves her panties over to the side and gives Vriska one last look asking if he can go all the way. Vriska looks at him with her blue eyes and nods. Tavros then slowly puts the head of his dick into Vriska's pussy. Vriska clenches Tavros' shirt and moans as he puts his whole thing in her. Vriska bleeds a little and Tavros' quickly looks up with concern. With a tear falling down her cheek, she smiles and Looks at Tavros.

"I've always loved you Tavros…even from when we were in second grade and you played Peter Pan in the play…but I was too scared to talk to you…you never noticed me…" She buries her head in his chest and laughs to cover her crying. Tavros takes her chin in his hand and forces her to look at him.

"I'm sorry Vris…I never meant to hurt you." He laughs and rubs her tears away and then he kisses her. As he kisses her, he starts to thrust his dick in and out of Vriska's pussy. Moaning and panting, Vriska has a big smile on her face, kissing Tavros back. "I'm…so…*pant*…ha*moan*ppy…" Vriska manages to say. After a series of thrusts, Tavros whispers in Vriska's ear, "I'm… going to cum…soon." Vriska replies, "Me…me too…" After a couple hard thrusts into Vriska, Tavros finally cums inside of her and Vriska yelps at the pleasure and cums too.

They lay there for a couple minutes and Vriska finally gets off Tavros and puts her clothes back on. Tavros pulls his pant back up and adjusts himself before coming up behind Vriska and hugs her, kissing her neck. Vriska moans a little and runs her hand through his hair. "Looks like it's time for round two huh?"

END


End file.
